ladiescodefandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley
}} 최빛나 (Eng: Choi Bitna, also known as Ashley) is the second vocalist and the leader of LADIES' CODE. Biography She was born in Incheon, South Korea on November 9th, 1991, but moved to Queens, New York when she was eight years old.Koreaboo - "13 Heartwarming Questions Answered by Ladies Code in Past Interviews"YouTube - How I became a Kpop singer, audition process & etc. She attended Seomyun Elementary School in Korea. In New York, she attended PS 107Q (Thomas A. Doole Elementary School), IS 25Q (Adrien Block Junior High School), Benjamin N. Caraozo High School, and Hunter College.The Star profile - translated by ladiescode She’s fluent in both Korean and English. She also knows basic Japanese and Spanish, having taken six years of Spanish classes in middle/high school and Japanese classes when she was a trainee.iHeartRadio - INTERVIEW: Ladies' Code Talks About Life Beyond ‘The Rain' Prior to her debut, she was best known for her k-pop dance covers on her YouTube channel “ashleych0i”, which she started in 2007.YouTube - ashleych0i Before joining Polaris, she was a trainee at Cube Entertainment.iHeartRadio - "INTERVIEW: Ladies' Code Talks About Life Beyond ‘The Rain'" Career → see LADIES' CODE → see Discography Ashley was featured on a HUMMING URBAN STEREO song with Brown Bunny, called HAWAIIAN COUPLE, released on May 21st, 2014. In late November 2016, it was announced that Ashley would be a DJ on Arirang's K-Poppin' radio show, along with DJ Isak (Isak N Jiyeon). She was on the show until mid-March 2017. Starting in early February 2017, Ashley was an MC on Arirang's Stylecast show, along with Alexander (U-KISS). Her final episode as an MC was released in late June. Ashley was once again a radio DJ starting in August, for Double Date on tbs eFM. She co-hosted the show along with Kevin Oh. She left the show in mid-October. In early February 2018, Ashley revived her old YouTube channel and renamed it to "Ashley B Choi". She made her old dance cover videos private, and began uploading vlogs. Soon after, Ashley became a radio DJ on Arirang's Sound K show, starting on February 19th. In late June, it was announced that Ashley make her solo debut in July with a sexy concept.Naver - [단독 레이디스 코드 애슐리, 오는 7월 데뷔 5년만에 솔로 출격] The single HERE WE ARE and its music video were released on July 17th, 2018. Trivia * She has a younger brother named Tyler.CODE#02 PRETTY PRETTY "Thanks to" page@ashleybchoi on Instagram * Her cousin chose her and her brother's English names when they moved to America.@LC__Ashley on Twitter * She has a dog (a Cavatzu; half Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, half Shihtzu) named Kiwi.@LC__Ashley on Twitter@ashleybchoi on Instagram@kiwithepiggi on Instagram * Ashley has loved Sailor Moon ever since she was young and has an extensive collection of merchandise.YouTube - POPS IN SEOUL-Ladies′ Code (Kiss Kiss) 레이디스코드 (KISS KISS) * She really loves sweet potatoes.V LIVE - 레이디스 코드 한강 등장↗↗ 두둥�� 8:08 * As a trainee, she was a background dancer for 4MINUTE's performance of their song Mirror Mirror at the KBS Song Festival on December 30th, 2011.Youtube - HD 720p 111230 4Minute - Mirror Mirror Live @ 2011 KBS Song FestivalSound K 190110 * She appeared in the drama Lights and Shadows as a background dancer with Gayoon (4MINUTE) and Seungyeon (CLC). Her episode premiered on May 7th, 2012.YouTube - 【TVPP】Gayoon(4MINUTE) - Singing and Dancing, 퍼플시스터즈 오디션! 춤, 노래 모두 되는 현경(가윤) @ Lights and Shadows * Ashley shared a dorm room with Sojung before the group debuted. She then shared her room with EunB and Rise, but now has her own room.Koreaboo - 13 Heartwarming Questions Answered By Ladies Code In Past InterviewsYouTube - LADIES'CODE리얼리티 EP #01V LIVE - LADIES` CODE "MYST3RY한 3주년 집들이" * She is good friends with Rosé (BLACKPINK) & BM (KARD). * She has seven known tattoos:dadaxla - LADIES’ CODE’s known tattoos! ** a pair of angel wings above EunB and Rise's death dates in roman numerals (IX.III.VII.MMXIV or 9.3.7.2014) on the back of her neckSoundK 180605 ** a mandorla or vesica piscis behind her left ear, matching with her cousin PhoebeYouTube - Home sweet home! Back in NY! ** a small cross on her inner right wrist ** a peace sign on her inner left wrist ** a small crescent moon on her outer left ankleYouTube - Getting my 5th tattoo in Hongdae! // Vlog #4 ** a Scorpio sign on her inner left elbow, matching with Joan KimYouTube - FAITH IN HUMANITY RESTORED!! | Nov Birthday vlog ** a red heart with the number "67" above her right elbow, referencing the year her parents were born@ashleybchoi on Instagram References Category:Member Category:Second Vocalist Category:Leader